


Park 'n' Ride

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs in a Car, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was Sams' biggest secret. He was logical, intelligent, kind and all of those cute 'sugar and spice and all things nice' type of traits. Except his secret was that for his big brother, he was a grubby slut with zero morals. And boy did Dean lap it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park 'n' Ride

Dean, even though enjoying the company of his adorable baby brother in his bed, still has an eye for the ladies. Especially ones with huge tits.  
The brothers were parked up outside some out-of-town diner when Dean noticed a petite blonde slinking her way towards them, breasts bouncing so much, they even caught Sams' eyes.

“You boys wanna take one of these?”

It was a flyer for some beauty salon, with twenty percent discount on all nails. Dean took it, it was only polite and besides he could see nipple.

“There you go, Sammy. Treat yourself.” He said handing the flyer to Sam without breaking eye contact with the blonde.

The blonde bent over to get a better look at Sam, breasts heaving against her tiny shirt.

“Are you going to introduce me?” She asked fake eyelashes fluttering.

"Sure. This is my brother Sammy and this is Baby” He said, arm hanging out of the Impala, stroking her impeccable bodywork. “One of them is my sweet ride. The other one is my car."

The blonde blinked, mouth open, unsure as to how to respond.

“Okay, cute. Have a good day freak.” 

“Freak. I've been called worse.” Dean nodded with a touch of agreement.

"Real subtle, Dean." Sam sighed.

"About as subtle as you were sucking me off, in here, in broad daylight in the middle of a busy parking lot only three days ago."

Sam tucked his hair behind his left ear with a bit of sass. Arguing was futile but oh my God. The al fresco oral. That. That had been awesome. 

A FEW DAYS AGO. 

"You gonna eat that?" Dean was eyeing Sams' half-eaten cheeseburger in his lap. Sam said he wasn't.

"That's a lot of meat in one contained area," Dean remarked helping himself to Sams' leftovers. "Forget your underwear?"

"Hm?"

"I can see your junk." 

Sam frowned, palming his sizable package. 

"Yeah, that'll help." Dean squinted. "Are you doing that weird thing where you get off on me eating in the car?" 

"No. Don't be ridiculous, Dean."

"Sammy? You hot for Daddy and his cheeseburger?" Dean tore into the burger and growled. 

Yeah. Sam was. That was Sams' biggest secret. He was logical, intelligent, kind and all of those cute 'sugar and spice and all things nice' type of traits. Except his secret was that for his big brother, he was a grubby slut with zero morals. And boy did Dean lap it up. 

"Suck me off, baby."

"What? Here?" This was the routine. Dean suggesting something outrageous, Sam questioning the idea but really being one hundred percent up for it and probably a whole lot more. 

"Yes, here." Cheeseburger in one hand, other hand pulling down his zipper and levering his limp cock from his jeans. "Go on. Needs a bit of work. But then I know you how much you like feeling my dick grow in your dirty little mouth. Do it" Dean winked and bucked his hips, spreading his thighs and tugging on his brother jacket. 

Sam wasted no time in sucking up Deans flaccid cock into his mouth. While his brother, burger wedged in his mouth pulled Sams' hair back into a bun, held it with one hand and carried on eating.  
Sams' saliva glands were working overtime, so much so that his mouth became so wet he couldn't contain Deans limp cock in his mouth for long. Instead, it would flop out one side leaving a snail trail of spit over Sams' cheek.  
Dean had a 'no hands rule' as far as blowjobs were concerned. 'It ain't a blowy if you're manhandling it.' So it was left entirely to Sam and his slippery mouth. This was never a problem because, like everything in his life, oral sex was approached with a good amount of planning and internet research. And that wasn't visiting porn sites, that was legitimate websites for serious people wanting to find out about how fellatio really works and also the anatomy of the penis itself. Dean argued that porn gave the same results. Sam argued back that 'No, Dean, it really doesn't'. And since Dean realized that Sam gives him the best head of his life, came to thinking that perhaps intellectual research pays off and 'Does it say anything about rimming?'

Sam wrestled with Deans' limp dick, all lips and tongue drawing it into his mouth, pushing back his foreskin and finally feeling a rush of blood and the sensation of his brothers thick cock filling his mouth. 

Dean was still eating. Bites peppered with soft groans. Sam slid a sly hand over his thigh, fingertips creeping. 

"Hey. Handy!" 

Sams' hand continued to wander despite his brothers protest, fingers toying with buttons and unforgiving denim. It was his asshole he wanted, hand sliding past a mound of dewy pubic hair and sticky swollen balls and then fingers probing his tight hole. Sam hooked a finger just inside, just enough to tickle Deans prostate with the tip. 

"Fuck!" It took Dean by surprise and Sam grinned around his dick. His brother felt it and tugged on the handful of hair in his fist. Deans cock was dripping with spit and felt as sensitive as hell with the public oral spurring him on. The thought of getting caught pushed Deans buttons. Strangers walking by clueless to the dick sucking in the sleek black car. Men. Brothers. The more Dean thought about it, the harder he became. His fingers threaded roughly through Sams' hair and he rotated his hips, eager for his dick to bury itself deeper within his brother's throat. "You're so fucking good at this baby boy." Deans' fingers softened against Sams scalp, the palms of his hands reacting to the smoothness of his brothers hair. 

Sam shook his head with a groan, Dean's dick tugging away from his body. His little puppy and his special chew toy. Sam could feel pre-come coat his throat, salty and thick. 

"You... You're gonna swallow it all Sammy. Be a good boy and don't spill a drop."

Sam whimpered and nodded, as Deans cock throbbed and Sam responded with a long hum. Dean reached out and gripped the steering wheel with his free hand, knuckles white and forearm taut. 

"Fuck. Eat it."

Sams' hair fell forward in glossy folds as Dean released his grip. Teeth grating the shaft, tongue fingering the head with every upwards glide. Deans' hand slipped and sounded Baby's horn as his hot spunk hit the darkest recesses of Sams' mouth and slid down his throat. Swallow after swallow like it was fucking strawberry milkshake.  
A hand off the horn which had already turned a few heads, Dean slid a hand over Sams' neck and pulled him up.  
He looked fucking amazing, mouth wet with spit and spunk.

"I told you not to spill a drop, baby boy." Sams' tongue teased his lip, but Dean had already pulled him in and was kissing his slutty mouth. Dean was still pulsing from his orgasm and the kiss made him feel like he was coming again. 

"I love your dick," Sam said, pulling away. 

"I love what you do to my dick, beautiful boy." 

Dean was smiling. That fucking devilishly handsome gorgeous smile. Sam felt the blood rush to his head. The sight of his flushing baby brother made Dean smile even more. 

"I want to take you to bed big brother." 

Dean leaned back, hips up adjusting his jeans and tucking his sticky spent dick away.

"Do you now?"

"Oh God, yes please." 

Dean winked, started Baby and reversed out of the parking lot with haste, the vampire nest could wait.


End file.
